Une histoire de chats
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Le footing matinal mène à tout, même à prendre en charge des chats errants, Duo va en faire l'expérience. Pour tous ceux qui s'investissent dans la protection animale sans compter et pour les autres.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, les chats si._

_Genre : sérieux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : Heero et Duo._

_Commentaire : Duo aime les chats dans mes histoires (déformation volontaire^^). Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais à la fin de « Heero, je veux un chat ! »_ _ il est marqué : __**FIN**__ (pour le moment ?) . et bien, en effet ce n'était pas fini et voilà comment cela se poursuit._

_Une dédicace et de grands mercis et bravos aux personnes qui font tant pour les chats errants, même avec de petits moyens._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Une affaire de chats**

_La Terre - AC 204 _

Duo avait pris l'habitude de faire des promenades dès le réveil, préférant marcher une bonne heure avant le petit déjeuner.

Il aimait tout particulièrement voir le monde au lever du soleil, surprendre les lapins et les oiseaux sur les chemins qu'il empruntait. Parfois parler avec d'autres matinaux comme lui.

Ce matin là sa balade l'entraîna dans une zone pavillonnaire au moment où les gens commençaient à ouvrir leurs volets.

Il arriva près de l'un d'entre eux au moment où une femme âgée ouvrait les siens.

Un chat adulte et un chaton traînaient dans le jardin, le chaton fila dans une haie tandis que l'autre rentrait dans la maison.

La vieille dame interpella Duo qui s'était arrêté pour regarder les chats.

- Si vous le voulez prenez le ! Il vole dans la gamelle de mon chat ! Lança t'elle en désignant le chaton blottit dans la haie.

- Il n'est pas à vous ? S'étonna Duo.

- Non, je ne sais pas trop d'où il vient, mais il vit dans la haie.

- Je ne pourrai pas le prendre, je suis au HLM et j'ai déjà deux chats, mais je vais essayer de l'attraper.

Duo tenta vainement de saisir la minuscule bestiole blanche et tigrée qui lui fila entre les doigts et disparut dans les profondeurs de la haie.

La vieille dame et son chat ayant disparu, le chaton étant hors d'atteinte Duo poursuivit sa balade et ne pensa plus à cette rencontre.

Il avait bien assez à faire avec ses deux chats, enfin, plus exactement avec sa minette et le chat d'Heero. Et s'il lui prenait la fantaisie de s'occuper d'autres chats il y avait de quoi faire avec la bande de chats errants autour de son immeuble.

Malgré ses revenus fluctuants il s'efforçait de temps en temps de venir en aide aux personnes qui prenaient soin d'eux, les trouvait mignons, mais leur sauvagerie lui convenait parfaitement, ils vivaient leurs vies au dehors et n'avaient pas plus besoin de lui que lui d'eux.

Ce bel équilibre se mit à vaciller un beau matin.

Descendu parler avec l'une des personnes venant nourrir les chats libres Duo remarqua du coin de l'œil une forme blanche et tigrée qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il se dit tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un autre chaton n'ayant rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait essayé d'attraper quelques jours plus tôt.

Il cessa de penser à ce chaton là en apercevant un autre minuscule chaton qui affichait clairement un sérieux problème de santé.

Son amour des chats le poussa à se renseigner sur le net en fonction de ce qu'il avait pu observer comme symptômes.

Les résultats le tourmentèrent fortement, ils indiquaient de façon catégorique que sans soins le chaton atteint allait mourir et pas paisiblement.

Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Ne pouvant pas faire face à la dépense, oh combien conséquente qu'entraînerait l'opération salvatrice, sachant que les autres personnes aimant les chats n'avaient pas plus les moyens d'y faire face, Duo se lança dans une quête acharnée d'aide financière.

Toutes les associations contactées refusèrent, plus ou moins gentiment.

La première de la région, la plus importante et d'ailleurs seule près de chez lui, située à une quarantaine de kilomètres lui déclara tout de go qu'elle ne prenait pas en charge les chats de son secteur.

Il s'adressa à d'autres, mais toujours sans résultats. Certains, contactés par mail ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Il se heurta au téléphone, avec une personne bien intentionnée mais assez remontée.

La discussion débuta de façon assez curieuse.

Duo était optimiste, on lui avait assuré que l'association en question était très efficace.

Un homme décrocha.

- Allo ?

Suivit le vacarme infernal d'une meute de chiens en train d'aboyer.

Duo sidéré hésita à raccrocher mais il en allait de la vie d'un malheureux chaton et il tint bon, attendit que les aboiements cessent et entreprit d'expliquer la situation.

Les chats libres qui se reproduisaient, le chaton malade.

Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, les chiens semblant entourer son interlocuteur ne cessant d'aboyer.

Il entendit plusieurs fois l'homme leur crier de se taire, donner des ordres, puis finalement le silence se fit enfin.

Persuadé qu'à présent tout allait bien se passer Duo attendit qu'on lui donne des directives.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

- Donc vous nourrissez des chats libres ? Mais ce n'est pas bien ! En faisant cela vous les aidez à se reproduire ! Il faut les stériliser !

- Je sais, mais pour le moment ce...

- Il est impératif que ces chats soient stérilisés !

- J'entends bien, mais ce n'est pas pour...

- Vous comprenez que vous contribuez à rendre ces chats malheureux !

Duo comprenait surtout qu'on était en train de le juger et de lui faire perdre du temps.

Il essaya encore une ou deux fois de replacer la conversation sur le sujet qui motivait son appel en douceur, mais rien à faire, son interlocuteur était à fond sur le problème de la stérilisation et ne semblait rien entendre.

Duo regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir raccroché en entendant les aboiements puis s'énerva.

Comme il haussait la voix et disait qu'il n'avait pas appelé pour se faire juger de la sorte l'homme avec qui il parlait changea de ton.

- Il ne faut pas vous énerver, je ne fais que vous expliquer...

Duo réprima sa furieuse envie de lui expliquer autre chose et ramena la conversation sur le problème de chaton malade.

Une fois encore son interlocuteur lui déclara ne pouvoir rien faire.

Décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire Duo contacta le siège social de la plus grande organisation d'aide aux animaux, puisque l'antenne locale ne pouvait rien faire il allait s'adresser à la direction en personne.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris qu'on lui donne une réponse presque similaire mais en insistant obtint l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone d'un dispensaire qui, aux dire de la personne en ligne, était près de chez lui et pourrait l'aider.

En fait de proche le dispensaire était tout de même à plus de cent kilomètres de chez lui.

Duo était tout à fait disposé à faire la route pour sauver le chaton mais pas pour rien, il prit donc la précaution de téléphoner au dispensaire.

La personne en ligne semblait mal à l'aise en apprenant qu'il était si loin et lui posa de nombreuses questions sur le chaton malade avant d'affirmer précipitamment qu'ils n'étaient pas équipés pour soigner un chaton sauvage et de prendre congé.

Ayant épuisé toutes les pistes possibles, seulement encouragé par quelques personnes sur un forum Duo prit la décision de mener le petit chaton malade chez le vétérinaire après avoir fait une estimation de ses économies.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, la personne qui nourrissait les chats le lendemain matin lui apporta le chaton très contrarié.

Duo n'eut pas le cœur de renvoyer les deux dehors, il sortit sa meilleure cage de transport et la dame y déposa le petit animal furieux et terrifié avant de découvrir sa main mordue jusqu'au sang.

Duo se transforma en aide soignant pour désinfecter et panser la blessure avant de remercier la dame de ses efforts et une fois seul avec le chaton se motiva pour le mener chez le vétérinaire qui suivait sa minette et le chat d'Heero.

Tant pis pour le financement, il allait y aller au culot et advienne que pourra.

Après un rapide trajet il s'installa dans la salle d'attente, expliqua à la personne de l'accueil les raisons de sa venue et patienta.

Le vétérinaire ne tarda pas à le recevoir.

Duo lui expliqua ce qui l'amenait et, après s'être muni de gants épais le vétérinaire sortit le petit animal terrifié de la cage.

Le verdict fut sans appel, le chaton ne pouvait être sauvé sans un gros, très gros investissement et il valait mieux le piquer.

Duo qui n'aimait guère l'idée d'avoir amené un petit animal à la mort tenta de négocier, proposant de faire le maximum pour régler la facture.

Mais le vétérinaire le raisonna, mieux valait endormir le chaton que de lui imposer des soins qui avaient peu de chances d'aboutir, trop de temps s'était écoulé et l'état général du chaton était trop alarmant.

Duo capitula, les larmes aux yeux et rentra chez lui en se jurant qu'il n'allait pas baisser les bras et faire son maximum pour venir en aide aux autres chats.

Le jour même il recommençait sa quête d'associations pouvant venir en aide à la bande de chats.

Il s'obstina tant et tant qu'au final il obtint les coordonnées d'une association locale qui elle était toute disposée à prendre en charge le trappage et la stérilisation.

Un homme fort sympathique apporta les cages trappes, des paniers de transport et en montra le fonctionnement à Duo, lui expliqua comment s'en servir et lui donna des conseils pour la période de garde des chats trappés.

Duo mémorisa le tout et fit le nécessaire pour capturer les chats libres, avec l'aide de Trowa venu passer quelques jours il les transféra de la cage trappe aux cages de transport, en amena certains chez le vétérinaire de l'association, en rapporta d'autres déjà stérilisés et tatoués.

En une dizaine de jours tous les chats et chatons avaient été attrapés et opérés, seul un matou farouche échappa à ce sort et fut laissé tranquille, étant le seul mâle encore entier du groupe et toutes les femelles étant désormais stérilisées.

Tous retournèrent à leur vie à moitié sauvage.

Tous ?

Non.

Le chaton blanc et tigré, une petite femelle, termina dans son appartement.

Mais cela était une autre histoire.

**FIN ?**


End file.
